A Week Away
by wittleblonde42
Summary: Sam wants to end Lilith, but it's ruining his relationship with Dean. In an attempt to fix things, Sam suggests the two go to Vegas. While in Vegas they run into Nicki Singer, who talks Dean into taking a short vacation. Sequel to Witchy Business. This is just a feel good story.
1. Chapter 1

The hunters walk into the small dive bar on the strip. It's full of a variety of people, a few groups are by the pool tables and Sam follows Dean to the bar. They take a seat and the bartender gets them each a beer. Dean grins down at the beer, Vegas is definitely what he needed. Sam holds his beer out and Dean clicks or with his own. He gives his brother a nod and the two both take a swig.

The bar fills with more people as the night goes on. Chatter fills the air as the brothers continue to drink, talking to each other every now and then. Sam feels like you could cut the tension between them, it's so thick. His phone vibrates and he pulls it out of his pocket just enough to view the caller id. Ruby flashes across the screen and for a moment he thinks about answering it, but decides against it. He's trying to fix things with Dean, not screw them up more. Sure Sam sneaks off once in a while to see Ruby and get some demon blood, but he's doing it to protect people and to eventually kill Lilith. In the end he's going to make things okay, he just wishes Dean would understand his motives and not be so against them. A dark haired woman takes the empty seat next to Sam, she flashes him a smile and the bartender walks over.

"What can I do for you?"

"Coors light, my good man." The bartender brings her back an open bottle and she takes a sip. After setting the beer down she turns her attention to Sam. "Name's Valentina, but I go by Val. And you are?"

"Samuel, I go by Sam," he chuckles at the girl.

"Samuel," she says, "Did you know that your name means asked of God?"

"No I didn't," he looks at her, "And what does Valentina mean?"

"My name means strong or valiant."

"Now the question is are you valiant?"

"Not sure, but I do have a strong personality," she smirks.

"This is my brother Dean," Sam points his beer towards Dean. Dean gives her a nod and finishes off his beer.

"Nice to meet you brother, Dean."

"You to…" Dean pauses, he hadn't caught her name.

"Val," she smiles.

"Nice to meet you, Val," Dean gets the bartender to bring him another beer.

"So, you hang out at bars alone?" Sam brings his beer to his lips as he takes in the girl's appearance. Her raven-black hair is cut into a long bob and her crystal blue eyes seem to dance as she talks. She's a rather small girl compared to Sam, he guesses that she's about a foot shorter than himself. Her voice is rather silvery, she speaks light and clearly, it's a pleasant sound. The girl has high cheekbones and a nose that is spotted with small freckles. Her plump lips are a deep pink and left slightly open. Sitting on the bar stool her back is straight and her shoulders stand tall, she spews confidence.

"Course not, I've got my hyna with me," Val points towarads the pool tables at athe back of a tall blonde," And she has her lover with her." A dark haired man stands close to her side, his arm draped around her middle.

"So you're the third wheel?" Dean quips.

"It was supposed to be a girls trip, but he didn't want us going alone. We're just passing through Vegas, I think he just wanted to go to Vegas, cause he hates lakes."

"Lakes?"

"Yeah tomorrow were going to lake mead for a day or two. Gonna get drunk on a beach and play on the boat."

"Sounds exciting," Sam grins.

"It would be if he wasn't here." The blonde girl kisses her boyfriend on the cheek then searches for her friend. Once spotting Val she smiles at her and starts walking over, but quickly stops when she sees Sam.

"Holy, shit..." She gapes.

Sam is up off his stool within seconds, throwing his arms around the girl and lifting her into a hug. Her arms tightly grip around his neck. A laugh floats from her mouth and she keeps her arms around Sam.

"I'm guessing you two know each other," Val states as Nick is placed back on the ground.

"This is Sam," she states, "The one I've told you about." Nick's smile is plastered to her face. It's been too long since she's seen Sam and she can't seem to contain her excitement. She feels a pair of eyes on her but keeps her attention on Sam. She isn't sure how she is going to respond to seeing Dean, happy tears well in her eyes and she pushes them back. He'll make fun of her if he sees them. She takes in a quick breath when she hears his gruff voice behind her.

"What am I chopped liver?" Dean smirks. Nick turns her attention towards the older man, she hasn't seen him since before he went to hell. Sure they've shared many phone calls together since his return, but the phone doesn't do his voice justice. She takes a few quick steps forward and pulls him into a hug, the familiar leather and whiskey smell surrounding her. Her squeezes her back as familiar feelings wash over him. He lets the embrace linger a little longer than he normally would before she takes a step back. Dean looks her over, noticing the subtle changes. Her hair is longer now but still the same ombre color. The light brown eyes seem brighter now then they did when he saw her last. She's told him that living with Bobby has been one of the best decisions she's ever made and it shows. The girl standing in front of him is much happier than the one he met in Madison.

"I can't believe it," she whispers.

"Tell me about it," he grins, "How you been Cole?" The nickname brings a slight blush to her cheeks.

"Pretty good, how about we catch up on the lake tomorrow."

"I don't know," Dean scrunches his noise is distaste.

"You're coming Winchester," she deadpans.

"I rather stay in Vegas."

"That's because you've never been on a lake. I'll but you a thirty pack," she gives him a crooked smile.

"A thirty pack, huh?"

"Of course."

"Well, maybe one day won't be so bad."


	2. Chapter 2

Val walks up to the impala with a bag in her hand, "Could I ride with you guys? I'm sick of the couple." She looks at the men with hopeful eyes, she doesn't know them personally but she knows enough of them to trust them. Dean nods and she gets into the back seat. Nick's Silverado fires up and the boat trailer brake lights show up. The impala rumbles to life and Metallica fills the speakers as it begins to follow the boat ahead of it.

"Thanks for letting me ride with you guys," Val smiles. Her dark hair is braided back, a pair of Von Zipper sunglasses covers her blue eyes and a light pink dress covers her body.

"It's no problem, I would get tired of being a third wheel too," Dean keeps his eyes on the road.

"I am sick of it, honestly. I mean Nick and I would've been fine by ourselves, but stupid Travis wouldn't have it. He doesn't know a damn thing about boating."

"And you do?" Sam turns around to look at the girl.

"Been out on lakes since I was kid. My parents took me every summer."

"So you and Nick could've handled yourselves?"

"Of course," she smirks.

"You know it's quite bold of you to decide to ride with us, you don't even know who we are."

"I know enough to realize that you two are good people."

"How'd you meet Cole?" Dean looks into the rear view mirror, his eyes scan the girl in the back seat.

"Cole?" Her brows knit together.

"He means Nick. He calls her Cole," Sam explains.

"Oh well I met her a few months ago when I had a spirit living in my house."

"A spirit?" Dean acts confused.

"Yes a spirit, you know like a ghost. I don't know why I'm explaining this to you, you know what a spirit is."

"No I don't."

"Dean Winchester, I know enough about you to know that you don't drive all over the country for fun. There was a spirit in my house and I had gone to get a massage with my friend, Nick happened to be my therapist that day and I was telling her about it. She insisted that she could help me out and she got rid of it for me. Not easily might I add. It wasn't exactly a friendly spirit."

"So you know she's a hunter?"

"Yes, I know what she does in her spare time. She is a massage therapist full time and a bad ass on the side. She's quite the character."

"That she is," Sam grins, recalling on the time he spent with her when Dean was in hell.

_Sam walks into the Bobby's house with grease covered hands. Dean's impala needed an oil change and he'd been in the area. After training with Ruby everyday he needed a break. He didn't want to drink so much demon blood, but it made him stronger and he was saving more people. Nick had greeted him when he got there yesterday and spent most of the night talking to him. She tried to get him to tell her what's really been going on, but he won't tell. He can see the tall blonde covered in a blanket on the couch. The food network channel is on and Zep is sitting in front of the tv. A devilish grin comes across Sam's face as he tip toes into the kitchen and grabs a large bowl. He tosses ice cubes into it and fills it to the brim with water. _

_"Samuel Winchester!" She squeals as the ice water soaks into her clothes. Sam's laughter fills the room, he's on the floor holding his sides. Nicki jumps up from the couch and attacks the much larger man. Her fingers dig into his sides and he begins laughing harder. _

_"You're ticklish!" She grins mischievously. _

_"Yes. I, I. Am." He gets out between laughs. Sam pushes the girl off of him and pins her on the floor. _

_"You know, you have a very unfair advantage," she stars matter of factly. _

_"And what is that?"_

_"You're a freaking giant!"_

_"Don't get into fights you'll lose Nicki," Bobby's voice comes from another room. _

_"He started it!" She exclaims. _

_"Did not!" Sam yells back. _

_"Winchester, you're the older brother I never wanted."_

_"And you're the younger sister I never wanted, Singer."_

"So what's up with the Travis guy?" Dean nonchalantly asks, bringing Sam back into the conversation and out of his memories.

"Ugh, she met him when we went out one night. He wouldn't stop hitting on her and usually she ignores guys like that, but I guess she likes him. It's not that he's an awful guy; I just think he's kind of a player and he doesn't really care about Nick. But she seems to be okay with it, it's like she thinks she loves him. I think that he just likes having her on his arm; I mean she's a gorgeous girl. Guys want her and with Travis around they can't have her. It's like he dangles her in front of other dudes and those dudes would probably be way better for her"

"Why do you think he's a player?" Dean digs for more information.

"His whole attitude. He likes that she takes care of him and shit, but he doesn't really care that much about her. She always does whatever he wants but he refuses to do anything for her. And he goes out to bars without her all the time. So I'm pretty sure he's a player. At least that's how I feel about it."

"Does she like him?"

"Yeah, unfortunately. And he doesn't even know she hunts shit. Like she obviously doesn't trust him enough to tell him about that part of her life."

"It's not exactly something you want to tell people about," Sam defends her.

"I get that it can make things messy, but if you love someone why wouldn't you be honest with them?"

"Because it's better remaining ignorant to what's really out there. It scares people. Nick's mom knew about everything and she over protected Nick. It's just better left unsaid."

"What if you settle down and get married?"

"You don't get married when you're a hunter," Dean deadpans, "You don't get attached to people either. It makes you weak."

"And why don't you get married?"

"Because something will always be lurking in the dark and once you're a hunter there is no getting out."

"What if you do get out?"

"You don't. Do you think she'll ever tell Travis about hunting?" Dean tries to change the subject.

"No. You know, you're quite nosy about her personal life," Val leans toward the front seat, eyes on Dean.

"She's a good friend."

"A friend you like?"

"She's a friend."

"Are you attached to her?"

"No."

"Liar," she squints her eyes at him. Dean turns the music up louder, making sure to avoid the conversation.

Val sits in the driver's seat of the boat with Travis next to her. Sam and Dean sit up in the bow, trying to stay out of the girls' way considering they don't know anything about boating. Nick backs the boat trailer into the water and Val asks Sam to untie them from the trailer. He leans over the boat and undoes the strap; Val sees his thumbs up and turns the boat on. The engine growls to life as she backs off of the trailer. Nick drives the truck back up the loading ramp and parks. She runs back down to the dock and Val picks her up. Within a matter of minutes they're out on the lake.

The heated air whips past Sam and his hair blows everywhere. Both men wear a pair of sunglasses as they look out onto the lake. The water is a deep blue color and the desert surrounds it. Other boats speed by, some towing tubes and others with people skiing. Sam smiles as the wind surrounds him and the sun beats down into him. Dean looks at his younger brother and grins, Sam looks content and it's a rare thing for Dean to see. The boat cuts off and floats in the middle of the lake. Val tosses Sam a neon orange flag and he looks up at her in confusion.

"I'm gonna drive so I can't pay a lot of attention to Nick. So you watch her, every time she falls you hold the flag up. It's so other boats know someone is in the water."

"What?"

"I'm gonna wakeboard," Nick stands up from her seat.

"Okay."

"Babe, can you grab my vest?" Nick looks toward Travis he nods and grabs the black life vest. She pulls off her oversized shirt and tiny jean shorts, revealing a strappy bikini. Dean instantly notices the familiar tattoo on her rib, he looks down her side and recognizes the large scar. Nick grins at him and runs her hand over the ink.

"Dad told me about yours and Sam's. Figured I should get one too, Sammy boy went with me. I didn't even flinch."

"Looks good," Dean's eyes meet hers, her cheeks pink up a bit and she hides behind her hair.

"Thanks," she slips the life vest on and hops onto the back of the boat. Nick pushes her feet into the boots on her wakeboard then slides into the water.

"How's the water feel, sir?" Val tosses a rope to Nick.

"Quite nice, mister. Now start up that damn boat so I can get up."

"Don't show off too much, babe," Travis yells to her. All Summer Long blasts from the speakers as Val starts the boat up.

"Country music?" Dean whines.

"You're on a lake, embrace it," Val grins.

"Hit it!" Nick yells from the water, quite a bit away from the boat. Val pushes the throttle down and once again the boat is moving through the lake. Nick pops up out of the water on the board, she skillfully cuts back and forth through the wake.

She holds onto the rope with one hand and looks at the scenery around her. Out on the lake she feels close to her mom. Even though she was sheltered to the extreme her mom took her out to the lake a few times a year. Her mom taught her to wakeboard when she was a kid and it's still her favorite thing to do. Nick takes in a deep breath and listens to the water under her. She can faintly hear Val's music. Her eyes meet Travis' and he looks bored watching her. She frowns for a minute but then realizes she hasn't done anything spectacular yet.

Dean leans forward, hands resting on his knees and his back to the bow of the boat. Nick is right behind the boat playing in the wake like its second nature to her. He smiles while he watches her. He feels a pull towards the girl as usual when he's around her. When they talk on the phone it's just a normal conversation, light hearted and innocent, but when he sees her things shift. The two give each other knowing looks and flirt when they're alone.

"She makes it look easy," Sam chuckles.

"Hell yeah she does," Dean lightly laughs back. A large boat speeds in front of the group about thirty feet away. Its wake creates larger waves and Val tries to steer around them. The boat splashes into the waves, Dean and Sam getting wet. Nick jumps over the first few but falls hard into the water. Sam holds the flag up high in the air as Val swings around to get the rope back to her.

Nick coughs up water as she watches the boat head back towards her. Travis has his back turned to her and he's looking down, most likely on his phone. Sam keeps the flag high up in the air, as the boat gets close.

"You okay, Cole?" Dean calls to her. She coughs up more water and gives him a thumbs up.

"I tried to go around it," Val says to her friend.

"I know, I figured I was gonna eat shit the minute I saw that boat fly by us. I wanna go at least once more before we set up camp," she smiles from the water.


End file.
